mythbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimes and Myth-Demeanors 1: Great Hollywood Heists
The Mythbusters are given an envolope with 2 tapes and Adam inserts the "Your Mission" tape in first and hear from a voice they should do the Hollywood Heists seen in movies (climbing air ducts with Magnets or tip-toeing through lasers) are true. Soon the tape destroys itself and Adam puts in the "The Plan" tape saying Grant will be the guard while Adam, Jamie, Kari and Tori are the Heist heroes. Before the tape can read more Adam pauses it and says he is excited about doing the myths and hears from the tape that Grant and the build team will build the assualt course. While the Build Team build the course Adam and Jamie work on what will be used to scale the air duct based on the movie "Firetrap" when Dean Cain as "Max Hooper" scales through the duct with magnets and hauls himself up with his strengh till he get to the room he gets into without the guards hearing anything. They will use two different climbing systems but Jamie (as a teen magnet lover) got the magnets. He also builds an aluminum bracket to hold two magnets each (He had to have Adam help put them in.) and a handle on the bracket it sticks on a thick metal plate but when he puts it on thin air duct like metal it slips. Adam decided to choose suction cups instead with them attachted to a vaccum pump which works well on the metal but changes to an electric vaccum pump and on the first test it breaks loose (hitting his head in the procces.) Adam and Jamie visit M7 to see their assualt course (although not finished) they check the duct which might be loud bangs if Jamie's magnets are loud. Adam replaced the pump buttons for some electric switches to the suction cups for the vaccum pump. It fails at first but he soon gets it working by doing it slowly. Jealous Jamie replaces his bracket with a metal plate and attaches a handle on it and puts 5 magnets with tape on them on each which work and he ties a foot stool to each end of bracket and is surpised. Adam and Jamie need to be like Dean Cain in "Firetrap" not like a wannabe robber stuck in an air duct. Jamie is first and Adam thinks Jamie's magnets are gonna be noisy and the response to hearing it is to riddle it with bullets. As soon as Jamie puts his magnets on it clangs on the metal (Adam calls him "Thor the God of Thunder" who is trying to enter his building) Tory can even hear it and comments that somebody has to check the air conditioner. When Jamie gets to the top he tells Tory that going up with magnets is noisy. Adam does well with the suction cups but halfway through the duct he slips but manages to get them back on and says to Tory the myth might already be Busted and is better to walk in dressed as a guard. Despite that he manages to break the grate but he sets off the alarm and gets caught by Kari. With the air duct climb Busted now it is time to do the laser myths. First up is Kari's favourite from "Entrapment" when Catherine Zeta-Jones as "Virginia Baker" used make up powder to have lasers be visible. It works a little but when Kari blows so hard it sets off the alarm meaning the powder is Busted. Tory soon decides to use night-vision goggles that was also on "Entrapment" but when he puts them on it is hard to see the lasers and all he could see are where the beams are hitting and sets off an alarm when he tries to go over it meaning night-vision goggles are also Busted. Tory decides to do another laser myth from "Entrapment" which is introducing your own laser into the reciever. Tory tries it on the first attempt but fails miserably. But on his second he tries it on an angle and it works the laser is stopped. After Kari drills the laser she and Tory can now rob the place but Tory sets off the invisible laser. In order to try and get through they try the old tactics from the pointers but when Kari tries the powder they don't glow. Tory can't see them on night-vision goggles. A combination lets Tory see them a little bit but Kari blows hard again it sets the allarm off. Kari then tries a mirror dorrway but it sets off the alarm but Grant cheats and lets them continue with it so they adjust it and they work but given that needed the guard's help the myth is Busted. Adam and Jamie now have to work on the glass door. After several minutes of practising they have to break the glass door without setting off another alarm. Adam tries the suction cups but it doesn't work so they tries a rock hammer but it sets off the alarm. Jamie tries a drill and (I don't know the liquid Jamie was using) and when he drills so hard the glass door cracks up and makes crinkly noises. Adam discovers that glass is tempered glass. As the glass is still making crinkly noises Jamie using plliers (I can't spell it) takes off piece by pieces of glass until it is enough to get his hand through. After managing to open the door they are in. So now it is time for Kari and Tory to take the Buster head. Category:Episodes